Saved by a Siren
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Someone had attempted to kill Veronica she fell from a cliff down into the cold icy ocean water but instead of dying she was instead saved by a strange blue skinned creature that isn't from this world. As she heals she comes to befriend the creature who she finds out isn't afraid to get revenge for her. I don't own Predator. I do own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Saved by a Siren

By DNL

Chapter 1: Unlikely Savoir

It was dark and cold. Slowly floating downward into the creeping dark. The cold surrounded the body embracing it harder and harder until everything felt like ice. A reflection above the waving surface was seen admist the red. It was hard to tell where this place was as the red spreaded out further and further eventually melding with the darkness that continued to creep further into the center. Eventually the reflected light was blocked out by the red that was soon overtaken by the darkness leaving nothing left but the cold and dark emptyness...

A figure swam through the waters near a cliff in search of worthy sea bound prey to hunt; however tonight seemed rather peaceful. Still swimming through the water was enough for it. Keeping out of the sight of oomans (humans) was easy enough with its naturally dark blue patterning and its armor was colored blue as well to add to the camouflage. The being sighed, tonight is far too peaceful to ruin with a violent hunt oh well I guess I'll just go and study Earth's sea life a little more..., it thought in a slightly dull manner.

Suddenly something caught the figures eyes, these eyes saw throught thermal vison which was sharpened by the helmet it wore, a warmer but cooling liquid was difting through the much colder ocean water. The alien technology's scanners indicated it was ooman blood. Startled the being swiftly swam deeper added by light metallic flippers covering its feet. It wasn't long before the navy blue patterned creature spotted a Pyode Amedha (Soft Meat/Human) female out cold on the sea floor near the cliff. Looking up the being figured she'd simply fallen off the cliff; however, that didn't explain the deep gash in her torso. It was easy to figure out some other human had tried to kill the poor female. For whatever reason the attempted murder had didn't matter to the being so the figure dived down and scooped up the female.

It was only a short, but quickly paced, swim later that the being surfaced to climb into a sea cave under the cliff side. Pressing a button on its wrsit computer caused her flippers to retract into metallic shoes making it easier for it to walk on land. Checking on the dying ooman female one more time, she was still out cold but alive, the creature walked towards the back of the cave.

A groan escaped Veronica as she came to then with a gasp she sat up upon remembering what had happened to her. Immediately the woman regreted that action when her torso screamed in pain causing her to grip the wound. "Wait...I'm ALIVE!?" The black haired human looked at her wound and was surprised to fined that she wasn't wearing her shirt she had earlier. No, now she was wearing some sort of wrap around her chest...the fabric was very smooth though. "What is this? Silk?" Veronica mumumered to herself as she felt it. Shaking that off, though still kind of worried, she looked back at her wound. It seemed to have been burned shut then covered in some sort of plaster. The plaster, though dried, seemed to move very well with her and didn't crack or chip off. "Waht is this stuff...in fact where the hell am I!?" She cried a loud as she looked around the room. Which once she did Veronica was even more so confused...

The room seemed tribal yet high tech. There were ruin like markings on the wall but also high tech screens. The floor was covered in a mist and the air was humidly hot. A few pipes ran aross the ceiling going who knows where and had a unknown purpose to the human. Looking at the think she was lying on she found it was a bed of some sort that on the outside looked like a scarifial slab making Veronica look slightly unsettled.

Veronica glupped, Its obvious i've been abducted by aliens who saved me so they can do horrible experiments on me and when I die they'll dump me back into the ocean to be eaten by fish, she thought fearfully. She jumped a bit when she hear the clicking that reminded her of a dog's claws clicking across a uncarpetted floor. Oh snap! Here comes the little green men now! The human woman thought as she frantically looked around for something to defend herself with.

Although she expected some sort of cliche little green creature with a big bulbus head instead she got something quite different. It was female obviously with dark blue patterning, sandy underbelly, black spots and a few stripes on her belly. The clothing it wore reminded her of atlantian theme crossed with Aztec clothing. The face of the creature was even stranger, mandibles were around a fanged mouth the forehead was wide with a ornate spikey crest. A scare resembling a tribal blood mark was on the center of her forehead. Black wavy marks went over her black and icey blue eyes similar to the ones on opposite sides of the self inflicted scar mark. The alien female also had long black dreadlock like hair which the front two that went over her chest had spiked peircings going through the center.

Veronica glupped fearfully, the female creature was also nearly three feet taller than her. "H-hello...there..." She started shakily as she scooted back on her bed. The creature tilted its head confusedly she she spoked to her, making Veronica wondered if it could even understand her. "So uh you um...save me?" The human asked shakily with the slight tilt of the head and a forced smile.

The big creature let out a plesant clickin noise and nodded her head curtly. This surprised Veronica but by looking into the being's frosty light blue eyes she could tell whatever it was understood her. The slightly reptlian being's eyes had a look of knowing to them. Veronica shifted to a more relaxed position, "Thanks..." The Pyode Amedha said sincererly. "If it weren't for you i'm sure I'd be dead." The thought of dying shook Veronica to her core and she drew her legs close to her chest to comfort herself.

Veronica let out a sigh then perked when she felt something gentally grab her shoulder. Looking up it was the creature was standing, more or less towering, over her and was emitting a soft clicking noise. [Everything will be alright.] She cooed gentally.

"You can talk!?" The ooman gasped eyes wide in surprise at the development.

A oddly human chuckle came from the maw of the creature and she shook her had and waved her hands. [Oh no][not really][just recording][I use.] The beng giggled a little at the thought. Then stopped and looked more thoughtful. [I can learn though.] She added normally her upper mandibles raising as if she was smiling at Veronica.

Veronica blinked interestedly and laughed, "Well I guess I could help teach you." She laughed happily till she winced in pain from her injured side and let out a 'ow' as she gripped it.

The tall female creature noticed the pain and gentally pushed Veronica down onto the bed.[Don't move.][Rest][now.] She instructed getting an unresisting nod from her Pyode Amedha guest. The blue patterned being then turned to the entrance of the room. [Call me,][if need][me.] The vocal recordings sounded with some pauses in between.

"Wait!" The mandible faced being turned its head back to her guest. Veronica paused a bit feeling intimidated by the creatures size and gaze, "W-what's your name?"

The being looked around trying to figure out how to explain her name but figured she'd better just go out and say it. "Guanju'dha." She said simply, in her native tongue it meant Dark Water. Fitting for an aqautic hunter.

Veronica blinked, she was sure she couldn't repeat that right, sheepishly she stratched her cheeck and looked away a little. "Um, can I just call you uh...Ju'dha for short?" The human laughed sheepishly.

Guanju'dah chuckled amusedly. [Sure.] She agreed knowing it must be hard for a human to pronouce a Yautja, her race, name correctly without practice. Once again the Yautja headed out of the room. [I'll be around,][if you need me.]

Once the tall alien was gone Veronica rested her head back down and sighed. Well I never exepected this to happen to me, heck I didn't even think aliens exsisted! Oh well, at least she seems nice, Veronica figured as she closed her eyes to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Time to Heal

Later injured Veronica woke up slightly confused, she wasn't sure how long she had slept. Was it day or night? Veronica couldn't tell and the alien computer visuals weren't much help since she could even read what they said. One thing she did know was...the room was freaking hot! It felt like she was sitting in the middle of the amazon rain forest! Sweating she looked down at her stab wound the plaster was surprisingly still solid and it had apparently made her wound go numb, which was good. Sitting up she turned to the side of the bed and stared out the room's door way that was still open.

'Okay the door's open...so that might mean she's not going to keep me prisoner, I hope. If that creature 'Ju'dha' left it open...then she probably doesn't mind that I explore a bit...hopefully...' Veronica thought hesitantly as she convinced herself to get out of the bed. Ever so carefully she stood up and walked on her toes to the doorway.

The metal floor was warm maybe even slightly hot like the air in the room. It was slightly soothing to her aching body, which had previously felt like ice but now that had all melted away. Almost literally at the rate she was sweating. The mist which hovered a top the floor only added to the creepiness of the alien vessel. As veronica tip toed across the room she could feel the vapor water in the mist brush up against her shins. The pants legs that she was still wearing were still damp and cold keeping her legs and body temperature slightly cool but the rest of her was still sweating.

The phyode amedha honestly was both afraid yet curious as to what the rest of the star ship looked like. After all not everyone got to look inside a alien ship. At least that was what Veronica was telling herself to keep her body moving forward not backwards.

Soon she made it to the metal doorway, slowly she peeked out of the door way looking both left and right her green eyes taking in all that she could see. From what she could tell the ship wasn't very large and was probably only meant for a few of whatever Guanju'dha was, maybe three. The ceiling was defiantly higher than in Veronica's own home, then again a tall creature like Guanju'dha probably need more elbow room than she did.

Once she gathered some more courage Veronica got herself to move into the horizontal corridor. Walking down the hall she looked along the walls, she knew they were metallic but they had carvings on them. Some of it looked like some sort of language made of dashes. Other parts seemed to depict battles of some kind. The style of it was kind of Aztec meets Egyptian with some Mayan in it. Veronica looked at each depiction in awe of the craftsmanship the effort and time put into it could be seen just by looking at it all.

On the other hand there was the high tech side of it. Above Veronica's head was on the high set ceiling tubes and wire encased in a metal fence like mesh. The ooman could only guess what they did or were they led too.

Veronica's heart pounded when she heard the clicking of Guanju'dha's black clawed feet tapping against the ground as she walked around her ship. Taking a deep breath she got herself to move further down the hall then turned down into another hall towards where she heard Guanju'dha's foot steps.

'Might as well ask her some questions while I stay here, like how long she plans to keep me! That and where my shoes went...' Veronica thought to herself once she realized she wasn't even wearing her socks!

Turning another corner she spotted the crested creature Guanju'dha was working on cutting something up, which didn't help Veronica's courage stay strong. With some determination that arose within her the phyode amedha got herself to walk right out into what she was dubbing the kitchen.

"Ju'dha." She called out to the big tall blue alien being. Her expression bared a determined look and her eyes were focused straight onto her. However, when she actually turned to her she flinched back a bit but quickly straightened back out. "I need to ask you some questions. If you don't mind."

Guanju'dha had been cutting up some large sea fish for dinner later when she heard the human she had saved call her name. When she'd turned her head to her the yautja noted a visible flinch, that did not surprise her, but she soon readjusted herself. Guanju'dha wasn't surprised she had questions and the yautja female was ready to answer them. [Sure go head.] She answered through vocal recording.

"Okay," Veronica answered feeling braver now that Guanju'dha reacted casually to her request. "How long do you plan on keeping me here. I'm really thankful you saved me, I practically owe you me life really, but I'll need to get back eventually."

Expecting this question a mile away Guanju'dha quickly answered back. [Once you heal completely I'll take you home.] She answered simply with a slight hand gesture indicating not to worry about it. The ooman let out a sigh of relief once her worry was put to rest. Guanju'dha clicked bemusedly figuring the human thought she was going to keep her prisoner.

Veronica's head perked at the release of the clicking noise from Guanju'dha's fanged mouth. She wasn't quite sure what it meant but she felt it was a positive noise not a hostile one. "Also what are you...exactly?" She asked carefully as she nervously ran her hand through her short ginger hair.

This time Guanju'dha leaned back against he surface she'd been cutting the fish on. How exactly does one explain what they are. Yes she could just give them her people's name but she felt a little more detail explanation would be called for in this situation. The wound the phyode amedha had would take time to heal and if she stumbled into her trophy room...she'd need to explain anyway. Guanju'dha though carefully how to explain what she was and what her kind does. If she didn't word it right it the situation could get...difficult. Ju'dha looked back to her human guest once she was ready to explain.

[I am a] "Yautja." [A] [race of] [Warrior hunters.] [We hunt] [to prove ourselves to] [our clan] [and our race.] [Anything that can prove] [to be] [a challenge] [is prey.] [Including...] [humans.]

The last part made Veronica gulp, somehow she'd expected it though as soon as she heard the word "hunters", but before she could say anything Guanju'dha held up a hand to stop her and continued.

[BUT!] [I assure you] [I will not hurt you...] [we have our rules.] [No] [young] [sick] [unarmed] [or pregnant] [are allowed to be] [hunted.] Guanju'dha looked at her reassuringly and trilled calmly. [You are safe here] [and] [will be treated like a guest] [until you can leave.]

Still feeling a little uneasy but not totally freaked out Veronica fidgeted a little, "So you have rules? No sick, young, pregnant or unarmed can be harmed our you kind of...break the law or something?" She asked getting a nod from Guanju'dha who was still leaning on the table like structure. Scratching her head Veronica awkwardly asks, "Have you hunted people?"

[Yes I have.] Guanju'dha responded normally with a nod. [I prefer] [to hunt] [sea life] [though.] She added casually with a shrug. Humans were good prey yes but she loved the water so naturally she liked hunting things in the water. Occasionally humans and water met so when that happened she'd hunt them yes but otherwise she didn't really care for hunting humans.

After she took that in Veronica decided to move one, she wasn't going to hurt her or any defenseless people so it wasn't her problem. "So you like the water?" She asked somewhat rhetorically getting a purring sound and nod from Ju'dha. Veronica smiled, "It is nice. The smell of the salty sea air and the look of the sun setting over the ocean. It really is nice." The human said remembering the look of the sun setting over the horizon to be swallowed by the water.

The huntress envisioned the wonderful scene as well and purred happily. [Indeed] [it is.] Feeling happy her upper mandibles perked up to display the emotion, a yautja smile. Chuckling, in a oddly human way, the crested Yautja went on to say; though recordings. [Anything else?]

Veronica blinked remembering she was asking the Yautja questions, "Oh yeah...um were are my shoes and shirt for that matter?" She asked a little awkwardly as she shuffled her bare feet.

[Oh those] [the] [shoes] [were wet so i'm letting them dry.] [Your shirt...] [was all shredded] [and] [blood stained.] [I had to get rid of it.] Guanju'dha bowed her head to apologize. [I'm sorry] [about that.]

The red head was surprised that Guanju'dha was so apologetic about it and smiled softly, "Its alright I understand thanks for covering me though." She said remarking the wrap around her chest.

Guanju'dha waved her hand meaning it was no problem. She knew humans were more sensitive about exposing their bodies. As a Yautja she personally didn't understand why it was so bad or what was wrong about it. Her race didn't really care so long as the loins were covered. The females being bigger and strong tend to keep the males in line. She wasn't as aggressive as the other females but Guanju'dha wasn't one to be toyed with and wouldn't hesitate to strike a perverted male.

With all of her questions answered Veronica turned her attention to the large fish Ju'dha had been chopping up. "So...uh making dinner?" She asked as casually with her arm behind her back.

[Yes.] [Hungry?] [It's normal] [fish.] Guanju'dha reassured her guest who nodded eagerly.

"That sounds great, thanks. I'm going back to the room I still don't feel a hundred percent yet." Veronica said somewhat tiredly as she stepped back, getting the okay nod for Ju'dha the phyode amedha headed back to her room feeling more safe with the Yautja.

Guanju'dha kept smiling kindly as her ooman guest left the room then turned back to the fish and took up the meat cleaver again. As she hacked the descaled fish's head off her expression turned more serious. Once she was sure Veronica was comfortable with her she had a question to ask her, first off her name second who and why someone who tried to kill her...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inquiry

Guanju'dha had finally finished cooking and preparing the fish and was heading to go Veronica's room. She hoped to eat with the ooman in order to gain her trust more. Hopefully then she'd be able to ask her how she came to be injured. Their previous conversation seemed to make her more comfortable around her so she hoped asking to eat with her wouldn't spook her. If she needed to she'd chat with her a bit to smooth things out even more.

Arriving at the medical room she had left her in Guanju'dha knocked on the open doorway letting know she was present. The red headed phyode amedha perked a bit and sat up, apparently she had been resting but not asleep.

"Oh hey Ju'dha." Veronica greeted normally seeming to have gotten more used to the Yautja's very strange appearance.

[I brought] [dinner] [for you.] Guanju'dha said motioning to the food on a plate with a tilt of her head.

The human woman blinked remembering that she had indeed asked for dinner and smiled. "Thank it smells good." She complimented as the tall alien began to walk over then handed it to her. Seeing no fork or knife she figure she have to eat it with her hands. Feeling a little odd she picked the fish up with her hands and took a bite of it. The fish was certainly fresh that's for sure Veronica could still taste the sea salt.

Veronica let out a pleased hum, "This is great Ju'dha your a good cook! Did you catch this fish?" She asked figuring it to be true since she hunted aquatic life.

[Thank you,] [glade] [you like.] Guanju'dha smiled she was happy Veronica was enjoying the food since she had never fed anyone before so she wasn't sure if she was good or not. The aquatic huntress nodded to the ooman's question, [I did] [caught it with my hands.] Guanju'dha said with a grabbing hand motion. Looking to the seat next to her the female yautja says, through vocal recording, [May I sit with you?]

Swallowing Veronica nodded, "Sure," she said as she scooted over to let the big alien sit down.

Nodding thankfully Guanju'dha sat down and began to eat her fish. Mandibles taking apart the meat before feeding it into her mouth to be cut up and swallowed.

'That's new...then again this whole situation is new.' Veronica thought strangely as she saw the yautja it her food. Suddenly the red head giggled bemusedly catching Guanju'dha's attention making her head tilt confusedly. Veronica held up a hand indicating she was okay. "It's alright this is just kind of funny." She snickered.

[How so?] Guanju'dha asked not seeing how eating was funny to humans.

Veronica smiled still laughing a little bit, "Because this is way different that what the movies say. I mean your not small or green and I don't see any antennae on you. You don't fly in a flying saucer abducting cows or people to prob and you haven't zapped me with a laser gun. I mean i'm talking to you like a normal person! This is so cool!" The human exclaimed with a amused grin while still holding her fish.

[I'm glad your enjoying yourself.] Guanju'dha trilled with some laughs of her own. She didn't know much about how human's thought of aliens but from what Veronica said they were pretty far off. Guanju'dha was also happy she was feeling more excited about being around her. Seeing this she decided to ask her.

[Veronica,] [may I ask you] [a question] [of my own?] Guanju'dha asked hesitantly. Though the phyode Amedha couldn't tell because it was said through vocal recordings.

Not getting the wary emotion Veronica nodded normally, "Sure, its only fair since I asked you some questions before." She pointed out taking a bite from her fish.

[Who hurt you?] [And why?]

The question dug into Veronica like a dagger and she paused before taking another bite and looked off at nothing. The human woman sighed before answering, "His name is Charles, he brought me out to the cliff because he said that it was a beautiful sight. He and I met at a movie convention and every year we meet at the same convention. Suddenly he grabbed my purse and said he needed the money, apparently he had a debt. I told him that I needed it to get back home but Charles said I didn't need to worry about that and that's when he stabbed me. That's when I fell off the cliff." The human's voice had gone dull with emptiness.

"I had thought we were friends...but apparently I was nothing but a walking piggy bank!" Veronica suddenly yelled angrily hot tears boiling out of her eyes. Her teeth gritted together hands clenched into fists. Her body tensed up and shook, she wanted to make him pay but she couldn't do anything the laws of man didn't allow it.

Guanju'dha looked at Veronica sympathetically, all she had done was say no to someone she had thought was a friend to her but money drove Charles to kill her. Gently she pulled Veronica to her and held her against her body, carefully stroking her head to sooth her emotional pain. She bent down a bit and rested her chin on her head still stroking her hair. [Do you want me to...] [take care of] [him?] She asked seriously, for such a stupid thing like money to kill someone was pathetic Guanju'dha really wanted to dig her claws into someone like this.

Looking down at Veronica she waited for an answer, not saying anything the pyodhe amedha nodded still crying and clinging to the Yautja.

[Do you know where he lives?] Guanju'dha asked getting another nod, the huntress stroked Veronica's back. [That's all I need to know.] She reassured to her new friend with a purr.

"Thank you..." The red head said weakly having finally let out all over her emotional stress.

Seeing she needed to rest Guanju'dha laid her down again, [It's nothing] [my friend.] [Just rest] [by the time] [you wake] [you'll feel better.] She cooed gently and pulled the cover over her stomach, but not all the way when she noticed Veronica was sweating from the head. Guanju'dha trilled softly when the ooman nodded in agreement. Picking up her plate of nearly finished fish and Veronica's Guanju'dha left after getting the man's addresses from Veronica, inputting it into her wrist comp.

Once Guanju'dha saw that Veronica had fallen asleep again the yautja huntress put on her hunting gear but left most of her aquatic hunting gear since this would be a land hunt. Suited up she headed out of her ship, shutting it after she was out, and headed down to the entrance of the sea cave.

The cave was dark and cold but with she could see well enough with her race's thermal sight. Most of her race hated the cold but she didn't mind she was used to cold temperatures because of all her ocean hunts. Coming to the water canal that was towards the cave entrance she leaps into the cold water after activating the flippers on her metallic shoes.

In the water she quickly swims out of the cave and into the ocean quickly she headed towards a secluded area she could climb onto land so she could set out after her target...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Siren of Retribution

The aquatic huntress of Halkrath-Thwei clan swam along the cliff's edge towards where she could pull herself out of the deep cold ocean water onto dry land. She kept her arms at her side to keep her form streamline as she swam through the water. He long strong legs flicked through the water propelling her forward and keeping her from sinking downward. The sea life in the ocean darted away from her since she was a larger creature they feared she'd eat them.

The water was beginning to warm itself as the sun began to rise over the horizon giving off its heating filled light. The rays began to change the blue ocean to a more orange red color as its light was reflected off the water's surface. The yautja saw something similar but in a more heat sighted way all she saw was the water warming up which suited her better.

Suddenly a new heat signature rushed forward towards her but did not seem to notice her being there. To avoid the very possible collision Guanju'dha quickly dived downward towards the sandy sea floor below her. Now standing on the sea floor she gaze upward at the possible twelve feet of salty ocean water above her, her eyes watching the objected turn away from the cliff toward the open ocean. Seeing a spinning propeller towards the end of the heated object she found it to be a boat.

The boat was off good size and was certainly not a tiny fishing boat. No, if a phyode amedha wished one could live on a boat of that size.

Curious Guanju'dha stood at the ocean floor, her aquatic bio helmet supplying with all the air she needed through breathing tubes at came from the end of her helmet to her power pack on her back. She watched the boat go a little way more into the ocean then stopped once the propeller was shut off. Noticing faint ripples in the water she zoomed her optics towards where the ripples had come from. Small tiny hooks had been dropped into the water, both of the hooks had fish shaped lures a top them.

'Fishermen? All the way over here?' Guanju'dha tilted her head in curiosity. Yes it was helpful to get away from crowded fishing spots because fish start avoiding those areas to avoid being caught but only if the place was a good place for the fish to hid and live. An open spot with little foliage and shelter had few fish. She shook her head either the fishermen were fools, newbies or they were just out here to waste time drinking.

Part of her wanted to leave the oomans to wast their time catching nothing but another kinder part of her didn't want to leave them with nothing to promote their fishing. It was in a way a kind of hunting, a rather in active for the most part but still hunting.

Sighing to herself she spotted a decent sized fish hovering near by not doing anything too interesting. Scanning the fish with her sensors she found it to be healthy. Making her mind up for good she darted towards the fish spooking the scaly creature into fleeing. The chase didn't last very long and Guanju'dha grabbed it by the tail. The fish squirming trying to break her vice like grip the huntress swam up from under the boat to avoid being seen and hooked the captured fish on the hook. Guanju'dha tugged the fishing line a couple of times to alert the fisherman.

After tugging on the line Guanju'dha swam up to the other side of the boat surfacing her head just above water. After a quick splash of water and the clicking sound of the line being pulled the excited shout of the ooman that pulled in the fish was heard.

"Yeah! I caught one! Its a big one too! Yeah!"

Guanju'dha giggled she was happy the phyode amedha was pleased with his catch even though she had caught it for him.

With that done the huntress dove underwater again and continued her course towards her target. The rest of the swim took about an hour longer and soon she came to a beach like area, the cliff had long receded into the earth. Guanju'dha pulled her self out of the ocean. The salty sea water poured off her her like a faucet turned all the way up. The yautja shook her head causing her fleshy dreadlocks to whip all around. Water droplets flew off off her long black locks like bullets splattering the surrounding sandy bank.

She looked off to the near by woodland area and set off towards it her body still soaking wet and cloaking device still not functional due to the water. Leaping onto a tree branch she shook herself off once more before leaping to another tree.

The trip to the phyode amedha settlement or town was a quiet uneventful one for Guanju'dha who was now cloaked with her people invisibility tech. She let out a eager click, she hadn't hunted a ooman before much less in a human settlement so this was going to be interesting to her. She zoomed in and scanned the human habitat and found it to be sort of strange. There was little merging of nature and technology, as a yautja working with nature and learning to use it was part of their way of life. To her its seemed humans were trying control it completely.

Putting her confusion aside Guanju'dha jumped down from the tree and rushed towards the town before leaping onto a building roof top. It took her awhile to find a town map but finally she stopped what was maybe a tourist reading one. Leaning far over the edge of the building the huntress was currently crouched on she zoomed in on the map; however, the ooman was crouched right over it so she couldn't get a clear look at it.

Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh she carefully hopped down from the building her, now dry, feet met ever so rough concrete, luckily her thick skin neutralized the damage. Quiet as silence itself Guanju'dha crept up behind the phyode amedha. Steadying her breathing she matched the human's, who was sitting on a bench, to help conceal her prescence.

Now right behind the ooman Guanju'dha looked at the map, which she could know see clearly. Quickly her scanners set to work scanned the paper and added the town to her wrist computer's data base. A moment or so later the scan was complete and Guanju'dha silently backed away letting out a soft pleased click before jumping onto the building she had been on earlier and running off.

The man on the bench barely heard the click and turned his head, it was soft enough that he had mistook it as a whisper and though someone had called him. Seeing no one but the wall of a building and a garbage can he shrugged and turned back to his map. Little did he know that an alien being had been looking over his shoulders only a moment before.

Sometime later Guanju'dha found the man's home. By then was just beginning to set, the sky slowly turning a reddish orange around the falling star. Standing in a tree planted across the street she looked the home over.

The house was nothing fancy what so ever only was a single level and didn't seem very big. As for its condition was not much better the front lawn was basically dried up, dead pretty much, and the paint was chipped and peeling.

"Prefect home for a low life." Guanju'dha grunted to herself as she looked at the sad excuse for a home for a short while longer.

Crouching like a cat Guanju'dha prepared herself for a jump, aiming for Charles's home's roof she leaps off of the tree branch. Making it clear across the street she landed with a thump on the roof. The huntress paused for a moment listening for any movement inside the home just in case her target had heard her. Hearing nothing she hopped down from the roof. Creeping along the side of the building she looked through windows trying to find Charles's heat signature.

Going to the side of the building Guanju'dha spotted a male ooman heat signature slumped in a reclining chair. He seemed to be fearful because his breathing was rapid and he was shaky and looking around. It seemed he was looking out for something, like he felt something was coming after him.

Even if he had heard her land on the roof there was no way he knew she was coming for him. No, that wasn't it most likely the debt he owed was from a gang or a shady group of some sort. Not that it mattered what did matter was he was armed with a hand gun. This made him legal prey.

Since Charles wasn't facing towards the window Guanju'dha decided use it as her point of entry. She crouched down below the window and scooted back and reached up to the window. Using her claws she forced the window open.

Unfortunately the scrapping sound of the old window being opened alerted Charles to her prescence, not that he knew what was outside it but he knew something was there.

"What the...how'd this open!?" He gasped sounding shocked. Guanju'dha pressed her big body up against the wall to avoid being seen. The distinctive click of a gun being prepared was easy enough to hear as well as the heavy steps of boots as Charles approached the window.

Carefully the man looked out the window, his head fully outside of it. Guanju'dha looked at the human that was her prey. He wasn't much in the eyes of a yautja female. He had short messy brown hair, brown eyes, some facial hair and it seemed he hadn't been sleeping well because their were bags under his eyes. He smelled like booze and something else she wasn't too sure of but it was a strong smell. Not musky but it wasn't pleasant, some sort of smoke perhaps? His clothing was old, worn and dirtied. Charles was hardly an icon for personal hygiene.

Letting out a quick growl she grabbed the man by the head and pulled him out from his home. Holding him up by the neck with one hand she hissed angrily at the phyode amedha, who was now failing frantically.

"Wha-what the heck!?" He screeched fearfully as he struggled to get free, failing miserably at that.

Guanju'dha not wanting to wast time looked over to his back yard and decided to finish her hunt there. Dragging the him by the neck Guanju'dha went over to the backyard she kicked the wooden gate open and pulled him in. Now out of everyone's sight she went to the middle of the backyard.

Suddenly she let out a roar of pain as a bullet was shot into her arm making her release her prey. Growling angrily she turned around and saw Charles scrambling to get out of his own backyard. Quickly she pulled out her combi-stick and swung it low sweeping his feet from out from under him. Not wasting any time she pressed her clawed foot down onto his stomach with enough force to pin him and make him cry in pain. To avoid him shooting at her again she stabbed her combi-stick into the ground through his shoulder that was connected to the hand that held the gun.

Charles let out a pain filled scream but didn't get finish it as Guanju'dha grabbed his head, her black claws digging through the phyode amedha's thin skin making blood seep out. With a strong jerk of her muscled arm she yanked off the low life's head, along with some of his spine. Guanju'dha let out a roar of victory holding the blood pouring head above her. She let her preys blood drip upon her letting her feel her victory wash over herself.

Even though it was the cleanest of hunts she still felt the rush off it all her heart pounded in her chest making her eager to get to the next phase of the hunt. The skinning of the prey's body. She pulled the body over to the fence, over on the other side was a older tree that hand a branch growing over to Charles's back yard making it the perfect place to hang the body. Unsheathing her wrist blades Guanju'dha set to work skinning the body.

A while later the carcass that used to be Charles's body was skinned, exposing the flesh to the outside world, and hung upside down from the tree branch. The body swayed ever so slightly with the air current. Blood dripping from it had already begun to form a crimson pool beneath it.

Guanju'dha was perched on the very branch it hung from and snorted happy with her work. With her hunt done and her trophy tied to her hip she leaped away from the tree and headed back to her ship's hiding spot to tell Veronica the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return to Familiarity

Veronica woke up after resting once again she rubbed her eyes to help wake herself and stared at the ceiling of the medical room she was housed in. Feeling devoid of emotion she laid there thinking of nothing in specific and sighed dully. Then she suddenly remembered something and bolted up off the feet and onto the bed, "Ju'dha!"

Immediately she ran out of the room and began to run around the star ship looking for the big tall blue alien hunter. Veronica got a little frantic when it seemed the huntress was nowhere to be found in the ship. She looked left and right and still nothing. Guanju'dha wasn't in the kitchen and it seemed she wasn't in the spaceship at all.

'Has she not come back yet? Is she on her way? Did…she die?' The questions repeated themselves over and over. The pace of the repeating questions increased faster each time it repeated.

Veronica stopped in her place when she heard a noise that sounded like a low humming noise. She stopped and listened, it wasn't the engine of the ship in fact the ship was very quiet. Feeling hope Veronica ran over to where the noise was coming praying to god that it was Guanju'dha. A little frantic she stopped in the doorway of a room she hadn't been in before.

It was the trophy room. The wall was decorated with many skulls, shark jaws and a few humans but only a handful of human skulls. She could name a few of the trophies but many of them were alien to her and some she could even tell what in the world they were. This comforted her a little but it was still creepy having empty eyed skulls staring at her.

Turning her head a little she spotted Guanju'dha using what looked like a motorized polisher on a human skull. Veronica froze, she'd really done it she killed Charles. Suddenly felt guilty about what she said. Did this make her a murder? Of course it did people that hired hit men get arrested and sent to jail it was no different to have an alien do it. Veronica took a moment to take a step forward, can't take back what she said not so Veronica had to move forward and deal with it.

"Ju'dha you're back." Veronica did her best to not sound hesitant but she was relieved that the friendly huntress had come back alive so it wasn't so hard.

Guanju'dha looked up and her upper mandibles perked, displaying happiness, when she saw the phyode amedha. [Hello] [Veronica.] [Feeling] [Better?] She asked via vocal mimicry with a slight inquisitive head tilt.

"Yes, much better. Is that…him?" Veronica asked carefully as she tapped her fingers together in a nervous fashion. She couldn't help but look at the skull with some feeling of pity. It was like she was asking for forgiveness she'd never receive from a lifeless object.

[It is.] The blue female yautja noticed her uneasiness about her new trophy but the again knowing the victim never made it easy. Done cleaning the skull Guanju'dha stood up from the bench and went over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Trilling comfortingly she spoke to the ooman. [Don't blame yourself.] [It seemed] [Others were after him.] [I think he] [Got himself into] [Some trouble] [He was] [Going] [To end] [Himself] [Anyway.]

Veronica looked away, her 'words' had comforted her but only slightly. She looked up at the mandible faced alien, "Thanks I guess but I'll need time to get over this…but, I am glad you're alright." She said with a smile as she looked at her bright blue eyes. "You've done a lot for me even if we've just met. I can't thank you enough. Thank you Ju'dha." Veronica said dearly before she hugged Guanju'dha around the waist.

Guanju'dha was surprised by the sudden affection and pulled her head back in shock. Then she purred and bent down a bit to hug her human friend back. [It was nothing.]

Once Guanju'dha was more at her eye level Veronica saw the bullet hole in her arm. The wound had been burned closed but it was obvious that it was recent because she hadn't seen it on the extraterrestrial beforehand. "You're got hurt, are you okay?" She asked warily, even though it wasn't a big wound she was still worried about her friend, mainly because she got hurt doing something she had asked her to do.

[I'm fine.] [Have] [Thick] [Skin.] Guanju'dha answered normally giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good, I guess now we'll just hang out and get to know each other until I'm healed up and ready to go home?" Veronica guessed casually getting a nod from the yautja.

It took a about a little over a week for Veronica's wound to heal enough for her to leave. During her stay she learned more about Guanju'dha's culture and how it worked. She learned that it was a difficult and very dangerous life but the yautja race would have it no other way. In fact the deadlier the hunt the more they were regarded among their peers. Veronica found out that Guanju'dha's clan was called Halkrath-Thwei but Veronica called it by its English translated name Shadow Blood. She learned it was a low ranking clan and that it was because of its bloodied past. Veronica also learned more about Guanju'dha herself and how she was considered to not be very attractive because of her skin color.

"Well I think your skin color is very beautiful, it's a really nice shade of blue." Veronica had commented sincerely to finding that out.

[You're too kind] [Veronica] [But thank you.] Guanju'dha responded shyly with a slight green colored blush which made Veronica giggle.

Sadly it was time for the human and yautja to part ways. Veronica had to return before she was missed and Guanju'dha was going to return to her clan. Once Veronica told her were her home was Guanju'dha imputed the coordinates and the ship zoomed off out through the sea caves tunnel and out into the dark starry night sky.

"Woah, this thing is fast!" Veronica exclaimed in surprises as she was forced back in the chair she was sitting in.

Guanju'dha chuckled amused by her friends reaction to something she was very used it. [Need to be] [To travel] [In] [Space.] The yautja pointed out still amused.

"Makes sense, hey, what is someone sees us? It'll be all over the news!" The phyode amedha pointed out worriedly. She didn't want anyone looking for her friend, though she doubted she'd be easily captured.

The blue yautja huntress waved her hand dismissing the worry. [We're] [Cloaked] [And] [Any other] [Way of] [Detection] [Is jammed] [We'll be fine.]

Reassured Veronica relaxed in her chair, "That's a relief."

The flight was actually short what took her several hours was less than one hour in the yautja space craft. The ride there was smooth and the only way Veronica knew they were moving was the sight of the blurred stars flying past them from the ships outside monitor on the screen. Soon enough they were outside the town Veronica lived. They landed out in the outskirts of the town because landing in it was too risky for Guanju'dha but since Veronica herself lived out on the edge of the town it was no big deal.

Guanju'dha pressed some things on the control panel Veronica heard the side hatch open and they both headed out onto a grassy plain. The air had a slight nip to it as it drifted past the two making Veronica shiver since she was still wearing the wrap Guanju'dha had given her. Shivering she had her arms and rubbed them trying to get herself warm. She turned her head to Guanju'dha and saw her press something on her wrist computer and the ship's hatch closed.

The blue huntress turned her head to Veronica and walked over to her. [Which way?] She asked simply gesturing towards the town.

Veronica peered out at the town and spotted what looked like her neighborhood. Pointing towards it she answers, "I think it's over there."

Guanju'dha nodded acknowledging her answer then suddenly picked her up and put her on her back before dashing across the field towards the area she pointed at. She ignored her friend's sudden surprised scream and continued across the field. Her movements were swift and she continued the speed all the way across the field before she jumped into the trees lining the edge of the field. Eventually Veronica held on tightly to the yautja to help herself feel more secure and to soak up the warmth of the naturally high temperature creature.

Before the human knew it they were on the edge of the town. Guanju'dha looked around carefully before jumping onto a roof top. [Which way] [Now?] She waited until Veronica looked around and pointed at a home saying that it was hers. Guanju'dha nodded indicating she saw it then leapt over to another home and continued to until she came to Veronica's. Before she hopped onto the grassy lawn bellow she cloaked herself. On the lawn she let her ooman friend off of her back quickly to avoid anyone seeing a floating human.

Veronica went over to her door and realized something important, "I don't have purse..." That meant she didn't have her keys meaning she couldn't get inside her own home. Veronica dropped her head in disappointment she had come so close to returning home and was denied entrance by a small piece of metal.

Guanju'dha looked up at a window quickly figuring out what to do. [I can get] [You in] [Don't worry.] Without telling her what she was up to Guanju'dha went to the back of the house, Veronica confusedly following her, and went up to a window around back. Saying nothing she pulled the window up shocking Veronica with her strength. The window open she gestured for Veronica to go inside.

"Thank you again Ju'dha…will you ever come and visit me?" Veronica asked slightly sadly as she stood in front of the window. She looked over to the faint warped outline of the extraterrestrial friend unable to see any form of emotion making her unable to see how she was feeling. Was she upset about them separating too or was she excited to get rid of her. Veronica couldn't tell making her a little worried. A comforting trill was heard from Guanju'dha's area. The human woman by now had learned what some noises meant and which emotion they were connected to. She smiled getting that she was comforting her which was a good sign.

[I'll come when I can.]Guanju'dha said before hugging her ooman friend and letting out a happy purr. [Leave a note] [If you're traveling.] She asked letting out an amused click, during her stay Guanju'dha had learned Veronica liked to travel.

Veronica laugh, "I'll be sure to," She smiled warmly at her cloaked alien friend, "I guess I'll see you around, good by Guanju'dha." Veronica said finally being able to pronounce the yautja name making the out of worlder purr again.

[You too,] [Good-bye Veronica.] With that Guanju'dha leapt off completely disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Veronica looked off to where she jumped before climbing in through the window of her home and shutting it behind her. It felt strange that Guanju'dha wasn't around her anymore but she reminded herself one day she'd come back to visit her.

While she was getting ready for bed she felt something inside her pocket. Curious she pulled it out and found it was a leather shark tooth necklace with some pearls on it. Veronica smiled warmly at it knowing that Guanju'dha had somehow slipped it into her pants pocket, when she didn't know.

"I'll defiantly meet her again."


End file.
